My secret boyfriend
by cynluhan
Summary: Suzy harus bekerja part time untuk menghidupi dia dan kakaknya karena ayah dan ibu nya telah lama meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil di daerah Busan. Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu kakek tua yang akan menjadi kakek majikannya EXO MEMBER , INFINITE MEMBER
1. Chapter 1

**My secret boyfriend**

**Main cast : Bae Suzy **

**Jung Eunji**

**Park Jiyeon**

**Infinite all member **

**Exo K all member **

Gendre. : Romance, action (gengster)

Rating. : T

Disclaimer : EXO dan INFINITE itu punya Tuhan dan orang tua nya, pinjam dulu namanya hehehe... selamata membaca

Summary : membuat Suzy harus bekerja part time untuk menghidupi dia dan kakaknya karena ayah dan ibu nya telah lama meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil di daerah Busan. Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu kakek tua yang akan menjadi kakek majikannya

Maaf kalo alurnya aneh atau kecepetan... Maaf juga kalo banyak typos.

No bashing ne...

* * *

PROLOG

Hidup didaerah yang terpencil membuat Suzy harus bekerja part time untuk menghidupi dia dan kakak nya karena ayah dan ibu nya telah lama meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil di daerah Busan. Sampai suatu hari bertemu dengan seorang kakek yang sedang jalan dan ingin menyebrang dan Suzy membantu kakek itu dan kakek itu pun mengajak suzy untuk hidup di seoul dan tinggal dirumah nya.

Setelah lama memikirkannya akhirnya Suzy memutuskan untuk ikut si kakek tinggal di rumah nya dan menjadi asisten pribadi cucunya. " kansahamida haraboji " ucap Suzy sambil mem bungkukan badan 90 drajat.

"Anyeonghaseo Suzy inimida" ucap Suzy sambil membungkuk dan melihat Sehun.

" Haraboji, siapa dia? Dan kenapa dia pakai seragam yang sama dengan aku" Sehun pun berdiri dan memberi salam kepada haraboji.

-/-/-/-/

Suzy pun keluar dari mobil dan berjalan mengikuti Sehun. " hey guys!" Sehun berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya dan memasuk ke dalam sekolah.

" dia siapa Hunnie?" Baekhyun melihat ke arah suzy.

-/-/-/-/-/

"Oh Sehun" Suzy pun berbisik dan melihat Sehun.

"LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI ASISTENKU!" teriak Sehun.

Myungsoo pun melepas tangannya dariku dan sehun menarik ku jauh dari kerumunan murid-murid disana.

" Mianhee" Suzy pun melihat Sehun dan menangis.

" apa kamu bodoh ? Kamu mau aja di hina dan dibentak di depan murid-murid?"Sehun pun memarahi Suzy

Sehun Pov

(Kenapa aku jadi khawatir sama dia? Kenapa aku jadi perduli sama dia?) Pikir Sehun sambil menarik tangan Suzy. Lalu Sehun pun pergi meninggalkan Suzy sendiri.

(Ah, ada apa dengan aku? Kenapa aku khawatir saat Myungsoo nyakitin dia?) Aku pun berjalan menghampiri teman-temanku.

End Sehun pov

-/-/-/-/-/

" Hyung, ayo ke kantin?" Aku merangkul Suho hyung.

" Hunnie, kamu abis dari mana?" Baekhyun pun bertanya dengan tatapan bingung.

" aku abis kasih pelajaran ke L, ayo hyung" aku mendorong mreka ke kantin.

L pun menjegat jalan Sehun.

" Yak! Jangan buat masalah lagi." L pun mendekat dan dan menarik kerah baju Sehun. Semua teman-temanku pun menarik kerah baju member infinite kecuali exo m, mereka hanya melihat dengan tatapan sinis nya.

" kita selesain masalah nya diluar sekolah!" Sehun pun menarik baju nya L.

Setelah pulang sekolah pun mereka bertemu di belakang sekolah dan mereka berkelahi tanpa mengucapkan apa pun. Saat lihat Sehun berkelahi dengan L, Suzy berlari dan menarik sehun agar tidak berkelahi lagi.

" BERHENTI!" Suzy pun terjatuh karena pukulan L yang keras terkena pipinya.

TBC

* * *

Ini masih prolognya ,si tunggu ya ffnya .

Terima kasih untuk membaca

Jangan lupa review ne

Anyeong gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

**My secret boyfriend**

Chap 1

Main cast : Bae Suzy

Oh Sehun

Park Jiyeon

Kakek Sehun

All exo K and all infinite

Gendre. : action , romance

Rating. : T

Disclaimer : ALL ARTIS and other exo itu punya Tuhan and SM and all managementnya , pinjam dulu namanya hehehe...

Summary: Suzy hidup menyedihkan , datang kakek Sehun yang menolongnya dan menjodohkannya , akankah Sehun bersama

Maaf kalo alurnya aneh atau kecepetan... Maaf juga kalo banyak typos..

No bashing ne...

**_Chapter 1_**

Author Pov

Hidup didaerah yang terpencil membuat Suzy harus bekerja part time untuk menghidupi dia dan kakak nya karena ayah dan ibu nya telah lama meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil di daerah Busan.

" Unnie, persediaan bahan makanan kita sudah hampir habis. Aku akan membelinya setelah pulang sekolah ya unnie, bye unnie" Suzy pun keluar dari rumahnya dan berlari sampai kesekolah.

Sesampainya disekolah pun Suzy langsung berlari ke dalam kelas. Seperti hari-hari biasa dia memperhatikan guru agar bisa lulus ujian dan mendapatkan beasiswa untuk meringankan bebannya.

KRING...

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi tanda pulang sekolah.

" YEEE! " Suzy pun membereskan barang-barangnya dan bergegas untuk membeli bahan makanan.

Mau tidak mau Suzy pun harus berjalan kaki dari sekolah sampai ke rumahnya yang jaraknya jauh sekali untuk menghemat uang.

" Hari ini cerah sekali" Suzy pun berjalan menuju mini market yang berada didekat rumahnya.

Diperjalanan handphone Suzy pung berdering.

baby don't cry tonight

eodumi geochigo namyeon

baby don't cry tonight

eobseotdeon iri doel geoya~

Suzy pun menjawab handphonenya.

"hallo, unnie ada apa? " Suzy pun berjalan menghampiri kursi yang ada di dekat mini market sambil mendengarkan unnienya bicara.

" oke unnie, nanti aku belikan buat unnie. Unnie saat ini sedang siap-siap untuk pergi bekerja ya?" Suzy pun melihat seorang kakek yang ingin menyebrangi jalan tapi kakek itu hanya berdiam diri ditepi jalan.

Suzy pun berdiri dan melihat kakek itu dengan wajah yang bingung. Suzy pun berjalan untuk menghampiri kakek itu dan membantu kakek itu untuk menyebrang jalan yang ramai.

" unnie aku tutup dulu ya pembicaraan ini. I love you unnie " Suzy pun menutup handphonenya.

" haraboji ingin menyebrang?" Suzy pun melihat kakek itu dan memberi senyum kepada kakek itu.

" iya, saya ingin menyebrang tapi saya takut mobil yang lewat sangat cepat dan rambu-rambu lalu lintasnya terlalu cepat berganti warna menjadi hijau " kakek itu pun menjawab dan tersenyum.

" saya bantu untuk menyebrang ya haraboji" kakek itu pun mengangguk dan Suzy pun menuntun kakek itu untuk sampai kesebrang jalan.

Sesampainya ditepi jalan raya itu Suzy pun membungkukan badannya 90 derajat dan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada kakek tersebut. Kakek itu pun tersenyum dan berterima kasih kepada Suzy. Suzy pun tersenyum dan kakek itu pun masuk kedalam mobil dan melihat Suzy dari kaca belakang mobil itu dan melambaikan tangannya. Suzy pun juga melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum dan kembali berjalan untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan. Sesampainya di mini market Suzy membeli bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan Suzy dan kakaknya. Saat ingin mengambil sebotol cola Suzy pun menabrak seorang laki-laki.

"YAAA! Kamu tidak lihat apa aku sedang mengambil cola?" Suzy pun berteriak dan mengambil cola. Tapi laki-laki itu pun menghiraukan Suzy dan segera pergi dari mini market itu, Suzy pun belum sempat melihat wajah laki-laki asing itu. Suzy pun berjalan menuju kasir sebelum sampai dikasir Suzy pun melihat gantungan kunci bertuliskan nama Oh Sehun.

"Oh Sehun? Ah ini pasti milik laki-laki itu" Suzy pun menyimpan gantungan kunci itu dan kembali berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar makanan yang dia beli.

Sesampainya di rumah Suzy pun langsung mencari unnie nya.

"unnie! Aku pulang" Suzy pun berlari sambil memeluk unnie nya dari belakang.

"ada apa unnie? Kenapa unnie menangis?" Jyeon pun melihat Suzy dan memegang bingkai foto keluarga mereka dengan tatapan sedih dan itu membuat Suzy menangis.

"YAA! dongsaeng jangan menangis, unnie hanya rindu dengan omma dan appa" sambil menghapus air mata Suzy dan memeluk Suzy dengan erat.

"unnie, kita akan telat pergi kerja kalau kita tidak siap-siap sekarang" Suzy pun melepas pelukannya dan berlari mengambil baju ganti untuk pergi kerja part time.

" aku akan mencari kerja tambahan unnie agar menghasilkan banyak uang untuk membayar sewa rumah ini" Suzy pun menarik tangan unnie nya dan tasnya untuk pergi kerja part time.

**_Dirumah kakek Sehun_**

" bagaimana, sudah kamu cari asal usul gadis remaja tadi ?" ajudan kakek pun mengangguk dan memberikan kertas yang berisikan semua informasi tentang Suzy.

"oke, kamu boleh keluar" ucap si kakek sambil melihat kertas yang diberikan si ajudan. Saat membaca kertas itu kakek pun terkesan dengan asal usul dan semua informasi tentang Suzy.

" anak yang pekerja keras dan pantang menyerah, dia bernama Bae Suzy. Em.. aku ada ide untuk membantu dia mendapat kan uang tanpa harus bekerja part time di beberapa tempat lagi" kakek pun memanggil ajudannya dan memberikan perintah kepada ajudannya untuk mengantar si kakek bertemu dengan Suzy.

Kakek pun menaiki mobil dan berangkat menemui Suzy. Sesampainya kakek ditempat kerja part time Suzy. Dia pun berbicara dengan Suzy, " Suzy shii kamu mau bekerja dengan kakek tidak?" Suzy pun terdiam dan melihat si kakek dengan tatapan penuh bingung. "haraboji, aku bingung kenapa haraboji mengajak aku untuk kerja dengan haraboji pada-" kakek pun memotong pembicaraan Suzy dan memberikan kontrak kerja kepada Suzy. Isi kontrak tersebut pun membuat Suzy kaget " haraboji, aku tidak tau apa bisa melakukan pekerjaan ini atau tidak" Suzy pun menunduk dan pikiran nya pun tertuju pada kontrak kerja yang kakek berikan ke Suzy.

"haraboji apa unnie bisa ikut dengan ku kalau aku bekerja dengan kakek?" ucap Suzy sambil melihat si kakek. "boleh Suzy shii, tapi kamu jangan lupa dengan tugas mu yang ada di kontrak itu kalau kamu harus jaga Sehun cucu kakek untuk tidak berkelahi lagi dan kakek akan memindahkan kamu ke sekolah yang sama dengan Sehun dan kamu bisa tinggal dengan kakek" kakek pun berdiri dan segera meninggalkan Suzy. Suzy pun berteriak " haraboji aku akan memikirkannya dahulu dan menanyakan nya ke unnie dahulu!" bayangan kakek pun lama-lama semakin kecil dan tidak terlihat lagi.

Waktu pukul 12 tengah malam Suzy pun pulang dari pekerjaan part time nya, dan bergegas pulang ke rumah untuk membicarakannya dengan unnienya. " huh.. kenapa hari ini aku merasa sedikit takut ya pulang sendiri ? dan kenapa hari ini sepi sekali ? " Suzy pun melirik kanan dan kiri nya. "hai perempuan manis, kamu sendiri aja boleh kita temenin tidak?" sekumpulan laki-laki pun datang dan mendekati Suzy. " anniyo!" Suzy pun memberikan sekumpulan laki-laki itu tatapan sinis.

"omma appa!" Suzy pun menangis dan menutup muka nya dengan tangan nya dan menangis. " YAA! Kalau berani jangan bermain dengan perempuan" Suzy pun mendengar suara pukulan dan teriakan dari laki-laki lain, Suzy pun membuka matanya. Dia melihat sekumpulan pemuda sedang berkelahi dengan sekumpulan laki-laki yang menggoda Suzy. " kamu tidak apa-apa?" Suzy pun tidak tau harus berbuat apa dan dia tanpa sadar memeluk pemuda itu dan menangis dibahu pemuda itu. "hush... sudah-sudah kamu aman sekarang, jangan menangis lagi" pemuda itu memeluk Suzy dan membiarkan Suzy menangis di bahunya. Suzy pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya "mianhee" Suzy pun menghapus air mata nya dan berterima kasih dengan sekumpulan pemuda itu." nama kamu siapa?" pemuda itu pu melihat mata Suzy. " Bae Suzy, nama ku Bae Suzy dan nama kamu?" sebelum pemuda itu menjawab hp Suzy pun berdering. Suzy pun menjawab telpone itu " iya unnie, aku sedang di jalan untuk pulang. Bye unnie" Suzy pun menutup ponsel nya dan bergegas pulang dan berterima kasih dengan pemuda


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 2_**

(SAMPAI DIRUMAH SUZY)

Suzy pun bergegas menghampiri Jiyeon dan memeluk nya. "unnie mianhe.." ucap Suzy. " YAA Dongsaeng! Kenapa lama sekali pulang nya?" Jiyeon pun memberikan tatapan khawatir ke Suzy. "mianhe unnie, di perjalanan aku dicegat laki-laki dan..." Suzy pun terdiam dan menatap Jiyeon. " dan apa ? apa laki- laki itu melukai kamu.." Jiyeon pun melihat Suzy. " anni unnie, tapi ada sekumpulan pemuda yang memakai masker, berambut coklat yang membantu aku dan aku lupa untuk bertanya nama nya" Suzy pun tersenyum kepada Jiyeon. Suzy dan Jiyeon pun masuk ke kamar untuk tidur dan Suzy masih memikirkan apa yang dibicarakan kakek Sehun di tempat kerjanya. ( **_apa aku harus menerima pekerjaan itu atau tidak? Sepertinya aku harus bicara dengan unnie tentang masalah ini)_**

Suzy pun bangun dari kasurnya dan menghampiri kamar Jiyeon. _Tok tok tok _Suzy pun mengetuk pintu kamar Jiyeon dan berharap Jiyeon membuka pintu kamar nya. " Suzy ada apa?" Jiyeon pun menyuruh Suzy masuk kedalam kamar nya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. " ada apa dongsaeng? Kenapa kamu belum tidur? Bukannya besok kamu harus masuk kesekolah ?" Jiyeon pun mengerutkan dahi nya dan menatap penuh heran. "unnie, em... aku bertemu dengan seorang kakek-kakek dan aku membantu beliau untuk menyebrang dan hari ini aku pun bertemu dengan beliau lagi untuk ke dua kalinya. Beliau memberikan ku pekerjaan, tapi aku harus tinggal di rumah beliau. Jadi apa aku boleh mengambil pekerjaan itu unnie? Em.. aku sudah bertanya kepada beliau apa boleh aku mengajak unnie untuk tinggal disana dan beliau membolehkannya" jawab Suzy dengan tatapan khawatir. "oke, boleh tapi unnie tidak akan ikut Suzy ah. Unnie tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan unnie, tapi unnie janji akan sering mengunjungi mu" Jiyeon pun memeluk Suzy dengan erat.

Seminggu setelah percakapan itu aku pun bertemu dengan kakek Sehun dan menandatangani kontrak yang diberikan. "oke, sekarang Suzy shi.. kamu bisa membereskan barang-barang mu dan kita bisa mulai bekerja sekarang juga" ucap si kakek sambil tersenyum lembut. "ne, haraboji" Suzy pun menunduk untuk memberikan salam kepada si kakek. Sesampai nya di rumah si kakek Suzy pun tercengang melihat rumah si kakek yang besar dan mewah. "oke Suzy shi, sekarang kamu bisa pergi ke kamar mu dengan Eunji dan dia akan membantu mu" ucap kakek sambil meninggalkan Suzy dan Suzy pun mengangguk. " Euji shi, apa kamu sudah lama bekerja dengan kakek?" Suzy pun menggigit bibir bawah nya dan melihat Eunji berjalan dengan tegap nya. " ne, agashi" Eunji pun memberikan Suzy jawaban yang singkat. "jangan panggil aku agashi, panggil aku Suzy" Suzy pun tersenyum dan menatap Eunji. "kita sudah sampai di kamar mu Suzy shi. Kalau ada perlu apa pun itu, kamu hanya perlu menekan tombol merah yang ada didekat tempat tidur itu" Eunji pun segera meninggalkan Suzy.

Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya Suzy pun dipanggil oleh si kakek untuk diperkenalkan dengan cucunya. "Suzy shi, ini cucu ku dia bernama Oh Sehun dan tugas mu saat ini hanya mengawasi Sehun" Suzy pun mengangguk dan memperkenalkan diri nya kepada Sehun sebelum iya menyelesaikan perkenalan nya Sehun pun memotong perkataan nya. "mwoh? Haraboji aku bukan anak kecil yang harus di awasi setiap saat. Aku sudah besar haraboji" Sehun pun meninggalkan aku dan haraboji. "Suzy shi, kamu saat ini bisa pergi kesekolah bersama Sehun dan kakek sudah urus semua keperluan kamu untuk sekolah" ucap si kakek Suzy pun melihat kakek dengan tatapan bingung **( mwoh? Aku bakalan satu sekolah dengan Sehun? Tapi aku harus bisa mengerjakan tugas ini agar aku mendapatkan uang demi unnie) **"Suzy shi!" Suzy pun mendengar ada yang memanggil dia. "em, Eunji unnie. Kenapa unnie memanggil ku?" Suzy pun bertanya kepada Eunji dan membuat Eunji tertawa dengan perkataan nya yang polos itu. "dasar silly, sekarang kamu harus ganti baju dan pakai seragam sekolah mu. Sepuluh menit lagi kita akan berangkat kesekolah baru mu dan tuan muda Sehun tidak suka menunggu" ucap Eunji sambil mendorong Suzy untuk bergegas pergi. "mwoh? Oke unnie. Tunggu aku! aku akan kembali dalam waktu lima menit lagi" Suzy pun berlari menghampiri kamarnya dan bergegas mengganti baju nya dengan seragam.

Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan seragam Suzy pun mengambil tas nya dan berlari menghampiri mobil yang ingin melaju. "tunggu!" Suzy pun berteriak dan berlari menghampiri mobil itu. " apa Eunji noona belum memberitahu kamu kalau aku tidak suka menunggu!" Sehun pun berteriak kepada Suzy. "mianhe, tuan muda Sehun" Suzy pun menundukan kepala nya untuk meninta maaf dan langsung masuk kemobil. Setelah sampai disekolah Suzy pun langsung mencari ruang guru, saat dia mengelilingi sekolah untuk mencari ruang guru Suzy pun menabrak seseorang " aaah!" Suzy pun berteriak karena kesakitan. " kamu tidak apa-apa?" Suzy pun menganggukan kepala nya. "apa kamu siswi baru disekolah ini?" Suzy pun mengangguk kepada orang itu. " nama mu siapa?" tanya orang itu kepada Suzy. "nama ku Suzy, Bae Suzy" sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "namaku jongin, kim jongin tapi panggil aku Kai. Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang guru" Suzy pun mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kai. Sesampainya diruang guru Suzy pun mengambil jadwal pelajarannya. Tanpa disangka Kai menunggu Suzy di lorong dekat ruang guru. " Kai shii, kamu sedang apa disini? Dan apa kamu tidak masuk kedalam kelas, bel masuk sudah berbunyi" Kai pun mendekati Suzy dan melihat mata Suzy. "aku menunggu mu Suzy shii. Aku tau kamu siswi baru disekolah ini jadi aku ingin mengantar mu mengelilingi sekolah ini" Kai pun menarik tangan Suzy dan Suzy tampak terlihat kaget dengan perbuatan yang dilakukan kai. " Kai shii, gumawo " Kai pun tersenyum melihat betapa polosnya Suzy. Sesampainya di taman belakang sekolah Kai pun melepaskan tangannya dari Suzy. " Kai shii, kenapa kamu baik dengan ku, padahal aku baru saja bertemu dengan mu" Suzy pun melihat Kai dan Kai pun menatap Suzy dan melihat mata nya. "aku tidak tau, aku rasa aku ingin berteman dengan mu. Apa kita akan jadi teman ?" Suzy pun bingung dan terus menatap Kai dengan tatapan polosnya. " pasti Kai shii!" senyum manis pun keluar dari bibir Suzy dan Kai pun membalas senyuman itu.

Kring...

Jam makan siang pun berbunyi, Suzy dan Kai pun bergegas ke kantin. Sesampainya di kantin Kai pun berkumpul dengan teman-teman nya meninggalkan Suzy sendiri. " Aww!" Suzy pun berteriak kesakitan karna seseorang menabraknya. " kalau jalan lihat-lihat ! baju ku jadi kotor! Dasar wanita miskin!" Suzy pun menundukan kepala nya dan meminta maaf, dari kejauhan Sehun dan Kai melihat sekumpulan murid-murid yang sedang gosip. " maaf itu tidak cukup untuk mengganti baju ku yang kotor! Beruntung kamu cewe kalau laki-laki aku sudah bikin kamu babak belur! Ara!" L pun menarik lengan Suzy dan Suzy pun berteriak karna sakit. Sehun pun menghampiri sekumpulan murid-murid yang sedang melihat Suzy. " Suzy!" Sehun pun menghampiri Suzy dan melihat L berdiri didepan Suzy.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan!" Suzy pun menundukan kepala nya dan mulai menatap Sehun. "Sehun shii mianhe.." Suzy pun berdiri dan melihat kearah L. " jadi ini pacar mu yang sekarang Sehun? Selera mu mulai turun ya?" pun memukul wajah L sampai berdarah, dan melihat Suzy berdiri terpaku melihat apa yang dilakukan Sehun. " Dia bukan pacarku ! dan dia hanya pembantu yang mengawasiku saat ku disekolah!" melihat kearah Suzy dan ternyata Suzy pun tidak ada ditempat tadi dia berdiri Sehun pun mencari Suzy sampai ke ruang dance. Ternyata Suzy ada di sana dan Sehun terpaku melihat Kai memeluk Suzy dengan erat dan Suzy menangis dipelukan Kai.

tbc


End file.
